Percy Jackson - Clear Water
by Slocknar
Summary: Introduction: "Percy Jackson – Clear Water" is a fan fiction based on Rick Riordan book series "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". I don't own any right to the real stories, or any of the characters or ideas. The fiction is from my character Amanda's point of view. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It was a clear and cold October morning and I were sitting in my small, black Honda, driving towards school. It was like if the fall had been skipped completely and winter hade came at once after summer. Dressed in a darkblue fleece and a fluffy, black west I was still freezing and I even had a pair of gloves on.

"I have feeling that this isn't my day." I mumbled to myself, yawned and turned up the heat in the car as much as I dared.

It was a 15 minutes' drive from my house to school. My two younger half-siblings, Danny and Alyssa, got to ride with Jim every morning so I never had to drive them there, which was good since their school laid 5 minutes in the opposite direction. Jim was my mother's husband and the man that I called my father. He wasn't my biological father but he was the only father that I had even known and he treated me just as good as he treated his own kids.

As a Tyler Swift song played on the radio I sang along and looked down to pick up my Starbuck's coffee. It didn't take long but when I looked up my heart jumped and I stamped on the brake pedal. The car stopped but before I could see what had been in my way it was gone. My heart was beating fast and I was breathing unregularly. I sighed and looked over my shoulder; I was lucky that no one had been driving behind me.

I turned my gaze forward again, looking for the thing that had scared me so badly. Where was it? How could it have disappeared so quickly?

I didn't have to wonder for very long. The sound of something really heavy landing on the roof and I screamed. I looked up and I could already see how the roof was bending inwards. After that I heard scratching sounds, like if something was trying to dig its way into my car. I reached for the lock-button but hesitated; did I want to lock myself in or try to run away. I had always been very fast but I just couldn't make myself leave the car, so I pressed the button.

The scratching and smashing on the roof continued and I started looking around for something that could help me. My eyes stopped at my purse and I quickly started digging it through, with shaking hands, and soon found my phone. Before I knew it I had dialed 911 and I was just waiting for the tunes to stop. As soon as it did I started talking, I didn't even wait for the answerer to say anything.

"Help! I'm on South Church Road and…" A loud smash made me stop and I felt my heart beating so hard in my chest. "Something is on my car! It sounds like an animal is trying to get…"

One of the windows in the back smashed and scattered all around my car, and I screamed and dropped the phone. I tried to protect my head by leaning forward and covering it with my arms. Then I saw how the inside of my car lightened up, so I looked up. I saw a car coming towards me and I was stunned.

The beating on the top of the car stopped for a second, then it continued worse than before.

It took a while for my eyes to go back to normal but then I saw the number plate and my heart dropped. I knew that number plate and I knew who was driving that car.

"No!" I screamed even thou there was no way that I could have been heard. "Go! Don't stop, go!"

I was going to waive to him to keep going but the car started tilting to the right side and as I looked back I saw two pair of big, yellow eyes in the dark.

I screamed as the car rolled over and landed on the roof. I was hanging upside down and I felt all my blood rush to my head. I heard scraping of metal against stones… I had never been in a car accident, if you could call this an accident, before and I was terrified.

The poor man on the phone must have been really confused by this time, or he could have just hung up the phone. At the time it wasn't something that I was thinking of but later I've actually thought about it quite a lot. A weird thing to do but afterwards you always analyze everything, at least I do. I have even had dreams about it.

The sound that reminded me of a crying dog cut through the air and I badly wanted to look for the source of the sound, but I was so dizzy and I might even have fainted for a while.

I heard more sounds but I couldn't see anything. I had black spots dancing in front of my eyes, my body felt numb, and I felt sick; the rest happened in a blur. I felt hands pulling me out of the car and then up on my feet.

"Come on! Get on your feet! Now run, this way! Come on!"

Chip's voice came to me over the chaos and when I came to my senses again I was running towards his truck. I didn't look back at my car, I just let him drag me along. We jumped in the car and he hit the gas at once, heading back the way that I had come from.

"Chip, what's happening? What's going on?"

"Don't think about it now, okay. Trust me, I'll tell you when we are safe."

I had never been in a car that speeded that bad, not before or after that morning. None of us said anything for a while and then Chip sighed.

"Is your mom at home?"

I glanced over at him and saw, what looked like, bloodstains on his hands, up his arms and all over his shirt.

"Mandy?"

"She might be, I don't know."

"Is she or is she not?"

I was confused but I really tried to focus on what she might have said this morning before I left.

"She could be in the store. Yes, I think she is."

In the 2 and a half year that I had known Chip he had always been a cheerful guy that had a hard time with being serious. He was always joking and goofing off, that why he was such a great friend, now he was focused and mysterious; it was like if he was a whole new person, a person that I had never met before.

5 minutes later we pulled up outside my house and Chip turned towards me with a serious face.

"Run inside, and get some stuff that you really need. Clothes and stuff, okay? Leave anything unimportant, and take as much money as you can find."

"Wh…"

"Just trust me, Amanda. Your mother will understand, I'll leave her a letter. I'll fix some other stuff and I'll stay downstairs. Now, hurry up!"

I was out of the car before him, and I headed straight for my room. I could hear Chip go to the kitchen but I just started pulling clothes out of my dresser and wardrobe. I didn't know what to take with me, since I had no idea where I was going and how long I would be gone, so I threw a bunch of stuff in an old black backpack.

I was just going to close the wardrobe, after taking the money that I had been hiding there, when I saw an old wooden box in the corner. I hadn't opened it in a while but I couldn't leave it. I picked it up and threw my backpack over my shoulder before leaving my room. I didn't know that it would be the last time that I saw that room…

When I came downstairs Chip was waiting for me in the hall. I passed the kitchen and saw an envelope on the kitchen bench. It made my stomach turn sick and I quickly kept walking.

"Let's go."

Chip put his arm around me and walked me out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

We were sitting in the truck, not saying anything, the sun had riced. It actually was a beautiful day, and everything looked so peaceful and there wasn't much traffic on the road. It was even hard for me to believe what had happened earlier had happened on this day.

The radio was playing come country music but when we had been driving for about two hours and I couldn't stand it anymore. So I reached out and turned the radio off. Chip didn't react, he just kept on driving.

"What was that Chip? I really don't understand, and I need an answer."

He sighed and looked at the time before answering.

"Well, you're going to… You're not going to believe me…" He sighed again and looked off to the left, out his window.

I shook my head.

"Hey, I was there. I'm not sure what I saw, or heard, or what happened, but I never thought that anything like that would happen. I'm sure that I wouldn't believe whatever you're going to say if anyone else was saying it but you… Just tell me, please."

He glanced at me and it looked like a million thoughts were running through his head in a rapid speed. Then he nodded and looked at the road again.

"It's just that I've been trying to prepare a good way of telling you this for a long time, and it is my job, but it's hard." He took a deep breath and a little pause. "Just bear with me, okay? And let me finish speaking before you laugh, or say anything, okay?"

I nodded and pulled my legs up in my seat, after I kicked my shoes off. I was ready for an explanation, even thou I had a feeling that I would have a hard time believing it. But then again, I couldn't explain the things myself. And so he told me everything, maybe not in these exact word but it was something like this:

"You are a demigod."

I remember how he took a slight pause to look at my reaction, which was blank, since I had no idea what a demigod was.

"You're half human, on your mother's side, and half god, on your father's side. Now, I don't know which god is your father, yet, but they might be able to find it out at the camp and… Okay, first things first; the reason that Orthrus, that two-headed big old ugly dog, attacked you is because some gods don't like other gods children."

He stopped, paused, and took a deep breath.

"They don't want you to live, simple as that. I'm not sure why someone would be after you, maybe it's because of your father but sometimes they don't need a reason. I'm going to take you to Camp Half-Blood; you'll be safe there, okay?"

It seemed as if he was done and I nodded, slowly.

"Take your time to take it in. You might not believe me but…"

"I believe you."

My voice was kind of weak as my brain was trying to process the information. After seeing those eyes, glowing in the dark, earlier I could not say that he was lying; I couldn't even doubt him. It was like if I knew, for sure, in my heart that all that he had said was true. It was a gut-feeling, one of those where you just know that it must be right even thou you really have no idea.

I didn't say anything for a while and we just kept on rolling down the highway. Then I took a deep breath and asked:

"So, where is this camp?"

Chip seemed so surprised over how easily I took his word for all of this and so he stared at me for some seconds before he turned his eyes to the road again.

"Well, it's on Long Island Sound."

My heart stopped.

"Long Island as in New York?"

Chip nodded.

To get to New York we would have to drive for… I don't know how long, and it freaked me out. We would have to drive all up the east coast and… Would more monsters try to attack us? I didn't even have to ask that because Chip must have read my mind.

"It's not going to be easy; I always asked your mom why she moved to Georgia." He shook his head. "It's a long way and if this god, or goddess, is persistent, like all gods are, they will not give up this easily. We are probably going to need some help if we're going to… Could you give me my phone please?"

I looked questioning at him but then did as he said and reached him his phone. I first now realized that I no longer had a phone, I had left it in my crashed car. What if my mom called me? I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen but still the thought crossed my mind.

Tired of everything I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Hey, it's me… Yeah, we're on our way. Could you send…? Yeah, that would be great. We're taking the…"

Chip must have kept on talking but I didn't hear any more of that conversation. I must have fallen asleep. I had only been up for a couple of hours and I was already pumped out. But then again, anyone would have been after what had happened that morning, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The day passed by, hours by hours, and at sundown I got Chip to switch places with me, so that he could rest. He had been driving the car all day and I couldn't sleep anyway so it was just as good that I drove for some hours.

During the day I had gotten him to tell me more about demi-gods, Camp Halfblood, monsters and much more. So when I was driving the car, with a sleeping Chip on my right hand, I got to thinking about my father. I still did not know which god could be him, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was weird how easily I trusted everything that Chip told me. A normal person might have doubted the things he told me but I didn't.

I looked over my shoulder at the backseat. There was my backpack and the shoebox that I had picked out of my closet. I got to thinking of what I had in there, but I couldn't look at it for very long, because I had to focus on the road. So I turned up the radio a little bit, without waking Chip up, and started thinking about what laid ahead of me. I couldn't imagine what a dangerous adventure I had ended up in.

I had left my mom, family, home and friends behind me and I had no idea what I had to expect when, or if, I came to Camp Halfblood. Would I fit in? Would my father recognize me and send a sign?

I had never desired to meet my father, he hadn't wanted contact with me and so I had just felt content living my life without him. Now I was so afraid of taking this step towards him and not getting an answer. What if he still didn't want me? What if he thought that it would be better if the monsters just got to me first? All kinds of crazy thoughts, pictures and alternative futures flew through my head.

After a couple of hours of me driving it was pitch dark outside and we seldom met another car. It was probably around 3 o'clock in the morning when Chip woke up.

"What time is it?"

I did not have to answer since he was looking at the clock while asking.

"Hey, I think it' time for me to drive again" He said and stretched out his long arms.

"Oh, no need, I'm fine with driving" I answered and smiled over at him.

"Really, Amanda, I can drive. I bet you have a lot on your mind and I don't want to end up in the ditch"

With a sigh I pulled over and we switched places again. Chip was stubborn and I was not about to have a long discussion about this that I would have given up on sooner or later anyway.

"So, are we just driving all the way up there?"

"I haven't decided on that yet" He sighed.

"Well, if we do it's going to take like, forever, right?"

I was not good with geography or figuring out how long the travel from one place to another would take, but I guessed that it would take, at least, days to get there.

"Yeah" Chip scratched his head. "Yeah"

Then he seemed to be too deep into his own thoughts and I didn't ask more about it.

We kept on driving and since we weren't talking I got to thinking about my mom again. What would she say when she found out that I was gone. Then I also realized that she must know by now and the urge to call her was so strong, but I didn't have my phone. It made me so sad and my eyes started tearing up. Chip must have noticed it because he slowed down and looked over at me.

"Amanda, are you okay?"

As I tried to hold the tears in and hide my face from him it was even harder to not cry out loud.

"Amanda? Should I pull over?"

Tears broke loose and rolled down my cheeks and I could feel my throat clog up and my nose started running, as it always does when I cry. With my face in my hands I shook my head.

"No, no keep going. I'm fine"

"I can pull over if you…"

"I said no. Really, I…"

My voice broke and Chip sighed.

"We'll need to stop and eat something anyway soon. I think there's a Waffle House up ahead. Will you let me stop there?"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything but my little nod was enough.

Bacon had never tasted so good, and I had always loved bacon so it said a lot. My eyes were red a puffy but I wasn't crying anymore. Me and Chip were sitting on opposite sides of a window table and once again we ha d a quiet moment. When my last drop of orange juice was gone and I looked around and saw a payphone outside.

"Chip…" I hesitated. "Could I call mom?"

I felt like a little girl asking for permission but since he hadn't brought it up I wasn't sure if he had something else in mind. Maybe the monsters could track phone calls, what did I know?

Chip looked out the window and saw the payphone.

"It should be fine. Just don't talk for too long, we have to get moving. And if you need to use the restroom…"

"Yeah, okay."

I didn't want to wait; I wanted to talk to her right away. So he found some coins and handed them over to me and in a second was out the door.

It took some beeps but then I heard a click and a voice.

"Hello, this is Jim."

"Oh, Jim, can I talk to mom?"

"Amanda? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Jim, I'd really like to talk to mom."

"Oh, okay, well here she is."

"Amanda? Amanda, is that you?"

She sounded so worried and relieved at the same time and tears started building up in my eyes again.

"Yes mom, it's me. I'm safe, I'm with Chip."

"I know, I know. Oh, honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay mom, I know why you couldn't."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Oh, mom, I miss you!"

It had not been long at all but it felt like my heart would break if I couldn't hug her or see her soon.

"I miss you too honey. We'll see each other again, I promise."

Three beeps told me that my time was almost up and I felt the panic building up inside of me.

"Mom, I love you!"

"I love you too honey, very much! Be safe and let Chip take care of you, he knows what he's…"

Time was up. It was like my heart stopped beating and I just stood there with the phone's ringing sound in my ear. That call was so many things to me and right now I had to decide if I should break down and cry or go on and be strong for my mom. Slowly I hung back the phone in its place. With a deep breathe I gathered strength and walked towards the car where Chip was waiting for me.


End file.
